Space Invaders Transformed
Space Invaders Transformed (or simply called Space Invaders 2020) is an Arcade game released in 2020 by Taito and Square Enix for it's Construct 2 created by Prabowo Muhammad. It is a parody game reminiscent of Space Invaders '95: The Attack of Lunar Loonies, spoofing with other franchises like Kingdom Hearts series and featuring colorful, super-deformed designs, and more 8-bit graphics. Gameplay Gameplay is much like any Space Invaders game, with the player's ship moving along the bottom with four shields protecting it above. Players must shot the incoming waves of enemies but only wave three. This game also features bonus stages after the three waves, with enemies flying in patterns similar to Galaga and with PVZ March theme reminiscent of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, and boss battles at the end of each world. Worlds * Madrid Airport * Egypt * Transylvania * San Francisco * Mexico * Hong Kong * Starkiller Base Fighters In the character selection screen, Player 1 is confined to use the characters available to 1P side, and player 2 is confined to use the characters available to 2P side. *Silver Hawk, piloted by Bubby and Putty *Payload Cart, piloted by Heavy and Fluttershy *Rocket Wagon, piloted by Joy and Anger *Pizza Planet Truck, piloted by Woody and Forky *Family Sedan, piloted by Strawberry Shortcake and Homer Simpson Enemies Madrid Airport * Blue Invaders * Yellow Invaders * Bubble Aliens * Swamp Creatures * Mind Bulls Egypt * Mummies * Scorpions * Scarabs * Golems * Skull Bombers * Carpet Invaders * Pot Monkeys Transylvania * Skeletons * Bats * Ghosts * Ghostly Vacuum Cleaners * Frankensteins * Pumpkins * Jason's Henchmens * Cylindrical Robots San Francisco * Clowns * Flying Geckos * Jackhammer Workers * Mallet Workers * Evil Broccolis * Mind Bats * Bears Mexico * Muertas * Young Muertas * Purple Minions * Axolotls * Evil Corns Hong Kong * Karate Guys * Robbers * Terracotta Zombies * Qigong Masters * Alligators * Orcs * Octopis Starkiller Base * Mobile Tanks * Robo Sentinels * Robotanks * Batwing Ships * TIE Fighters * Eee Tees * Toy Robots Franchises used and allusions * Space Invaders - Aliens from Space Invaders are the main character of enemies founded in Madrid Airport. *''Bubble Bobble'' - Bubby and Putty is a playable character from Bubble Bobble and Rainbow Islands. *''Darius'' - Silver Hawk is a main spaceship from Taito's Darius. *''Team Fortress 2'' - Payload Cart is piloted by Heavy. *''My Little Pony'' - Payload Cart is piloted by Fluttershy. *''Inside Out'' - Rocket Wagon is piloted by Joy and Anger. *''Toy Story'' - Pizza Planet Truck is piloted by Woody and Forky. *''The Simpsons'' - Family Sedan is piloted by Homer Simpson. *''Strawberry Shortcake'' - Family Sedan is piloted by Strawberry Shortcake. *''Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare'' - PVZ March theme is played for bonus waves. *''Scooby-Doo!'' - Redbeard's Ghost makes cameo as a boss in San Francisco. *''Bust-A-Move'' - Chun Chun as the boss in Hong Kong. Category:Games Category:Space Invaders Transformed Category:Good Games